


Connecting Freckles Like I Do the Stars

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris’s back, like a lot of his skin, is covered in freckles. They cluster together, spread out, a random smattering that Darren would be sure changes if he also wasn’t so familiar with them. Chris isn’t incredibly fond of them, and he ignores them if he can help it, but they’re just another part of Chris that Darren is infatuated with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting Freckles Like I Do the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for [Lee](ccrisscolferr.tumblr.com) for his birthday. <3

Darren loves to look at Chris. It’s not a secret—he couldn’t keep it a secret if he tried, and Darren has no intention of trying. Chris  _deserves_  to be looked at, he deserves to be seen. And maybe no one really sees Chris the way they should, but that’s okay, too. Darren knows that the Chris he sees and the Chris other people see doesn’t always match up. Maybe he’s selfish, or possessive, or something, but he likes that it’s special and something that’s  _his_.

Like now. Now is a moment that’s his. Maybe it hasn’t always been his, and maybe it won’t always be (but Darren doesn’t like to think about that), but for now it belongs to him. The image of Chris’s bare back, hardly illuminated by the bedside lamp, a stretch of pale skin that’s contrasted by the dark comforter tangled low on his hips.

He’s asleep, hair tangled and in disarray, face slack against the pillow. His lips are parted, and Darren is pretty sure he’s drooling, just a little bit. He scrunches his nose, burrows closer to the pillow, and Darren smiles into his own arm. His brain is still fuzzy from their nap, although he has no idea how long he’s been out. He knows that Chris can, and possibly will, sleep through the night, but Darren knows how to keep himself occupied when he can’t sleep.

Shifting closer, Darren slings his leg over Chris’s thigh, sliding close as Chris leans into his touch subconsciously, before turning his face away. He chuckles, pillowing his cheek against Chris’s shoulder and drawing a single finger down the line of his spine.

Chris shifts, mumbling, but doesn’t wake up, and Darren drops a light kiss to his skin.

Chris’s back, like a lot of his skin, is covered in freckles. They cluster together, spread out, a random smattering that Darren would be sure changes if he also wasn’t so familiar with them. Chris isn’t incredibly fond of them, and he ignores them if he can help it, but they’re just another part of Chris that Darren is infatuated with.

He draws the edge of his nail, light and hardly touching, from a freckle in the small of his back to another that the edge of the comforter barely hides. Chris’s back arches, flattens, and then he’s rolling his shoulders, the edge of his jaw tilting into view as he tries to look at Darren over his shoulder (and is unsuccessful).

“What are you doing?” Chris twists his head around, turning so that his nose is pushing into Darren’s mess of hair.

“Shhh…” Darren pulls back, eyes soft, kissing the underside of Chris’s jaw because it’s the closest piece of skin his lips can touch. “Go back to sleep.” Chris seems pleased with this response, face settling into the pillow and eyes closing. Darren watches him for a moment, chasing the chilled skin of Chris’s back with the flat of his palm and then back down to the hugging warmth of the blanket. But then Chris’s eyebrows furrows, eyes fluttering open again.

“Why’re you awake?” He mumbles, blinking slowly and squinting, even though the light is so dim that Darren can hardly make out the color of his eyes.

“Because I like looking at you,” Darren teases, wearing a fond smile. Chris wrinkles his nose, trying to hide himself in the pillows, but Darren is quick to catch his chin, and kisses him instead. Darren kisses the tender, sensitive skin of Chris’s neck, and drops three along the naked curve of his shoulder. Chris pillows his head on his arms, watches as Darren skitters his lips from freckle to freckle until he’s mouthing at the top of Chris’s spine. When he looks back, Chris’s eyes are sparkling in the lamplight.

“What are you doing?” Chris sounds more awake, his eyes holding open longer, his voice smoothing out but staying quiet.

“Nothing,” Darren mutters to his skin, and then kisses it. “I love your freckles.” He skims his nose from the cluster at the nape of Chris’s neck in a swirling, diagonal line, hitting freckle after freckle after freckle.

“I know,” Chris says, sounding semi-exasperated, but then he giggles, wiggling beneath Darren’s feather touches. “That tickles,” he scolds, but Darren holds tight to his waist, keeping him in place. “What are you  _doing_?”

“Your back reminds me of the sky,” Darren says, and Chris snorts. Darren lifts his head and glares. “No, like. If your back was the entire sky.” Darren spreads his hands across it, feeling the skin warm beneath his touch. “Every freckle was a star. You have galaxies on your back. Milky ways…” He spirals his finger through such a cluster, smiling.

“Are there planets, too?” Chris is patronizing him, Darren knows, but he ignores it.

“Mmm, just stars,” he answers with a shake of his head. “Hundreds of stars that seem to have no organization, no pattern or purpose, but beautiful in their own disarray…” He slides his fingers from one to the next, drawing a heart that is a little bumpy, a little angular, but a heart nonetheless. “And some people can find their own special beauty in them, too.”

Darren slides his mouth over smooth skin until he closes a kiss in the dip of Chris’s ribs.

“If I hadn’t been listening, I would have thought you  _were_  talking about the sky,” Chris murmurs.

“I’d rather count your freckles than stars any day.” He’s not making shapes now, nothing on purpose, but he imagines them into forms he recognizes—dinosaurs, stars, something that sort of reminds him of an elephant but might just be wishful thinking. “Look,” he whispers, even though Chris can’t. “The Big Dipper…” He draws the shape, and Chris laughs.

“It’s when you start drawing Orion on my back that I know you need to sleep.”

Darren grins, trying to find the right set of freckles to do just that with, but then Chris is twisting beneath him until Darren is face-to-face with, well, his stomach. He kisses Chris’s belly button—he can’t help himself.

“Would you come up here?” Chris wiggles, and Darren takes his time. His kisses are slow, sure, and just a little bit wet, as he moves his way up Chris’s chest and neck until Chris is catching him by the lips and tongue.

“Hi,” Darren whispers, and Chris wraps his arms tight around Darren, fingers scraping over Darren’s own bare back.

“Hello.” Chris tucks his face somewhere against Darren’s neck, the way he often does just because he wants to—there are no kisses, or teasing brushes of air. Chris breathes him in, and sighs softly in a way he thinks Darren doesn’t hear, quieting against him. Darren closes his fingers in Chris’s hair, holds him close, and exhales.

“Time to go back to sleep?” Darren asks, lips skirting the delicate shell of Chris’s ear. He shakes his head, nose running a line down Darren’s neck until he’s practically nuzzling his collarbone.

“I’m not tired anymore.” But he makes no move to unwind himself from Darren, so Darren kisses his forehead.

“Want to make popcorn and share that tub of mint n’ chip in your freezer? Watch a movie?” Darren rocks him, out of habit more than necessity, knotting their legs together. “You don’t have to put on any clothes if you don’t want.”

Chris laughs then, the noise tickling against Darren’s skin.

“I don’t think I can watch Disney movies while cuddling naked with you on the couch.”

“Duh.” Darren combs a hand through Chris’s hair, making it more unruly but pushing it off his forehead, for the most part. “No one said we were watching Disney.”

Chris butts his head up underneath Darren’s chin, and Darren chuckles, kissing his forehead again.

“Lord of the Rings?” Chris asks.

“The Two Towers?”

“Of course.”

“A man after my own heart.” Darren smacks a kiss to Chris’s cheek, grinning at him. “Not that you didn’t have it already.”

“So you would have been okay with Fellowship?”

“Nope, you just lost it. My love is a fickle thing, Christopher.”

“Shut up, Fellowship is good.”

“Yeah, but Two Towers is  _better_.”

“You know, I was promised ice cream.”

“And I always carry through on my promises.” Darren nuzzles Chris’s nose and then works to untie them from each other. He’s a little reluctant, he’s always a little reluctant, but Chris isn’t going far. “Shall I carry you, my dear?”

Chris pushes away Darren’s eager face, and pulls the comforter around his shoulders.

“Dork.”


End file.
